Just the two of us
by Asuhole
Summary: Sousuke and Rin are ought to share one of the rooms at the academy. Between laughs, long nights and competitive discussions, everything feels warm and natural, like two best friends reuniting. Like two lovers finding one another's hands again.
1. The doofus is introduced

Settle the reading format as 1/2 for a better reading experience.

I might turn this into small drabbles I can put in once in a while seperately. Some with love and further progress in their relationship, and others with more crack and stupidity in.

However, enjoy.

* * *

Dusk has befallen upon Samekuza academy, and most of the quarters are quiet. The halls are empty, only a few looming around to chat with one another. Most of the students are by now sitting in their rooms, since study hour has arrived.

Rin dutifully sits by his desk, typing on his computer furiously. He has an essay due tomorrow that he _urgently _has to finish. He is even serious enough to have tied his hair up in a small ponytail, as well as borrowed one of Nitori's hairpins to pin up his bangs in order not to get disturbed. He has plugged his ears with earphones, intently listening to the rough tunes filling his ears as he tries to finish the last part of the essay. He is almost done, but he cannot seem to get the last part right. It sounds wrong, no matter how many times he rewrites the sentences and tries to formulate it another way.

It does not make the situation any better when he suddenly feels a small flicker on the back of his neck. At first, he brushes it off as an insect lazing around, but the small ticks keep coming – and he eventually sees a tiny paper ball rush past him as it hits his computer screen instead. He is tempted to laugh, but settles to release an almost pained groan instead while turning his torso around on his chair, looking up at Sousuke, who peeks down at him from his top bunk.

Sousuke has a smarmy grin on his face, lifting his brows playfully when he locks eyes with Rin. He opens his mouth and says something – probably some cheeky words – but Rin cannot hear anything due the music in his ears. Rin sticks his tongue out at him and turns around to continue with his essay, only to be distracted when an even bigger ball of paper flies past him and hits the screen again. ''Honestly,'' he mutters under his breath, although a small smile lingers to his lips.

He takes his earphones out and turns around again, doing his best to mimic a _profoundly _reproachful glare up at the one disturbing his work. Sousuke is sitting on his bunk, leaning forward and a bit over the railing as he looks down at Rin, and this time his expression is neutral compared to before. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' Rin scowls at him, trying to act as if he is annoyed. Unfortunately, it has no effect on Sousuke _at all_.

''Shooting you,'' Sousuke answers, and he looks down at his lap as he rips off some more paper from a pad he usually scribbles on during his free time. ''You look so serious. Those wrinkles on your forehead might turn permanent if you keep them there for more than two hours a time,'' he says coolly, although a small smile begins to curl at the corner of his mouth by the end of the sentence. His eyes flicker down to the other teen again, and he throws another ball of paper, this time almost hitting him square in the face if it was not for Rin blocking it out with the back of his right hand.

''Shut up,'' Rin yaps back at him, eyebrow twitching. He turns around shortly, mouthing the words _**'**__Conceal, don'tfeel'_ to himself as he blows out some air through his nose. That was _totally _not a reference to 'Frozen'. He is to cool for that, he likes to believe.

''Don't you have an essay to write as well?'' he says when he faces Sousuke again, pursing his mouth.

Sousuke lets out an airy, exaggerated laugh in something reminding of mockery, lifting on his shoulders while exposing his palms as he says ''already finished it.''

''I hate you,'' Rin grumbles and turns around, burying his nose in the computer again.

''I could help you?'' Sousuke offers behind him, leaning further over the railing, standing on his shins now.

''Not a chance,'' is the answer.

''Last time we had to do an essay I got an A.''

''Good for you.''

''The teacher was _very_ impressed.''

''That's **nice**.''

''_Sousuke, it's amazing, you're so __**talented**__-'' _he mimics their old gramps of a teachers´ voice, and Rin thinks he pops a vein.

''Did you suddenly turn into a _**five years old**_?''

''I'm old enough to stay up past 9 PM at least.''

Sousuke nearly falls out of the bunk when Rin faces him again in a flash, throwing an empty pencil case at him. The material it is made of makes it flop down halfway to descend to the ground almost peacefully, and both of the teenagers end up staring at it until it touches the ground.

Sousuke throws his head back as he laughs aloud, one of those open-mouthed genuine laughs where he falls back onto his bed with a flump, clutching his stomach. Rin sighs even with his body, sagging down on his chair in defeat.

''Shut up,'' he growls, looking the other way. His cheeks are warming up, and _god_, whoever sees Sousuke as an intimidating bully is so off scale it nearly makes him cringe.

The taller of them seems to recover quickly as he raises himself onto his shins, crumbling some more paper in his palms. ''Now you've asked for it, you know right?'' he hums, and Rin chokes on his own spit. ''Asked for _what?_''

''_**Paper war.''**_

Before Rin can protest, Sousuke has launched another ball at him, hitting him in the stomach. It does not hurt at all, but Rin can almost feel his blood pressure rise as he fights against accepting the challenge. ''For fucks sake, I have an essay-'' he tries, but this time Sousuke hits him right on the forehead just as he is about to raise himself, and in the surprise he falls back on his chair and nearly knocks it over. His hairpin slides down in the process, bangs shading in front of his eyes.

''Okay- '' he says, lowly.

Sousuke's grin turns an inch wider.

''**- Now you've done it!''**

* * *

Nitori walks along the halls and everything seems peaceful for now. He has to talk to Rin in regards to some of the future relays, but when he makes it to the front of the door leading to Rin and Sousue's room, he stops. For a moment, he thinks it might just be his imagination running wild. He leans closer, aligning his ear against the wooden surface of the door.

He hears something reminding of a seagull's squawk, followed by a mad grin. It is all a muffled mix of voices and yelling, along with strange 'thunks' and creaking. Nitori feels something akin to fright sink to the bottom of his stomach, and he fears the worst when he presses the handle down and opens the door hastily.

''**Senpai, are you oka-'**' he yells as soon as he comes in, eyes scanning the room quickly. He stops in the doorframe, mouth agape and voice creaking slightly when he realizes what he is seeing.

Sousuke is standing half-heartedly up in his bunk, hunching his back over so that he does not knock his head into the ceiling. He has one of the empty metal trash bin in his hands, and a pillow in the other. Crumbled paper is spilled everywhere on his bed. He stands there, advancing the bin in his hand with a wild look in his eye and a wicked grin on his face, although it quickly fades when he notices Nitori standing in the doorframe.

On major ground, Rin stands with his _computer_ in his embrace, holding it up as if advancing it for a throw – wearing the same grin as Sousuke, although his eyes are telling _murder. _There are paper lying everywhere on the floor too, and both of their chairs are knocked over in front of Rin as if lined up as a wall. A few feathers lie here and there, along with a ripped pillow in front of Nitori. Just when he came in, Rin was in the middle of a soulful yell, more like a hyena screech, and Sousuke must have been the one grinning madly.

However, they both freeze up and direct their gazes on Nitori instead, panting heavily. Nitori even thinks he sees sweat beaded on Rin's forehead.

As if just realizing what they are doing now, Rin eyes the computer in his embrace and bursts out with a **''oh shit!'',** eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Sousuke, on the other hand, launches into another laughing fit as well as he dangles from the railing, losing his grip on the bin so that it clanks loudly to the ground due the height. ''Oh god,'' he inhales sharply, still grinning uncontrollably, and he _snorts _as he squeezes his eyes shut but points toward Rin's general direction – ''you almost threw your _**computer**_,'' he gasps and proceeds to laugh even harder.

At this, Rin joins in too, and in a matter of mere seconds, Nitori stands on the sideline and watches the two assumed _bad-guys _laughing their asses off in a mess they have created themselves.

* * *

''I got a B on my essay,'' Rin grumbles.

''You should've let me help you, jeez,'' Sousuke rolls his eyes.

Some students perk up when a squawk suddenly fills the hall, and they look behind them to see a red-head attempt to give a bulky guy a noogie.


	2. Grabbing habbits

Sousuke tends to grab things. Preferably hands. Admittedly, mostly Rin's hand. It is not done in spite – or because he knows what he is doing. It just comes naturally at the strangest times, when he is not paying attention to his body or mind, and it moves on its own accord.

The first time it happens is a dull Monday after school, and Rin slouches out of class with his bag hanging from his shoulder, looking around with a searching look. Sousuke catches up with him, noticing the way Rin moves the front of his body towards him in reflex, expecting them to walk together.

Rin purses his lips in consider – a gesture he usually does to look like a busybody. Sousuke feels something flutter in his chest – a feeling of comfort and a great normalcy dedicated to him. That is when it happens. He extends his hand just when he reaches Rin, and grabs his hand, pressing their palms together as he looks down at Rin with a dazed, barely prominent smile.

He does not realize what he has done until Rin eyes him in surprise, his expression first looking horrified, but then it twists into a somewhat wry smile. He looks down at their hands begrudgingly, arching a brow at the taller. Sousuke follows his gaze and notices where his hand has led itself and his smile changes to an agape and dumbfounded mouth. ''Oh-'' he gulps and withdraws his hand, looking at it as if it is alien to him. His shoulders tense up and he avoids Rin's glare, feeling his cheeks prickle the slightest. ''Uh-'' he says stupidly, and he curses inwardly at the waver in his voice. ''Sorry,'' he mutters under his breath.

Rin only grins – still sounding genuinely surprised, before he bids in with a ''don't fret it,'' and punches Sousuke's shoulder playfully.

* * *

The second time it happens, it is during practice. Rin stands on one of the pedestals to the pool, voicing some advice to the swimmers. He runs a hand through his magenta locks and tongues the inside of his cheek before turning around, prompting some of the swimmers to follow suit. They line up and make a small relay, and Sousuke settles to watch this time instead, having participated in the one held just before.

Rin finishes his row and climbs up from the edge of the pool, panting slightly. He makes one of those toothy grins and trots over to stand in front of Sousuke as he usually does out of habit. Just as he is about to settle his hands on his hips, he feels a hand grab his own – unfathomably gently, like regarding something fragile. It speeds up Rin's pulse and he whips his head to the side to see Sousuke being the culprit again, although the taller does not even seem to regard it – eyes still lingering on the other swimmers finishing their rounds.

''Sousuke?''

Sousuke perks up, raising his brows. Rin tilts his head downwards, eyes flickering down to their linked hands in an indication.

Sousuke follows his gaze and once more, he tenses up. However, this time he draws back his hand as if he is burnt, holding it forlornly in his other hand – timidly circling a thumb in his palm. ''Uh-''' he does that thing again, avoiding Rin's eyes as he stares towards the other direction, lower lip wobbling. ''Sorry,'' he mutters quietly again.

Rin cannot help but to grin quietly – an airy laugh as he pats Sousuke's shoulder in a friendly gesture, although his hand lingers there a little longer than the usual.

There is no counting the incidents now, because it keeps happening – frequently. Often after class as they are to walk along the corridors, during swim practice and jogging too.

Even when they sit together during dinner and talk, Sousuke subconsciously slides his hand over the table and gently places it upon Rin's hand. Every time, he becomes more and more flustered – at last looking like he wants do disown and freight himself overseas. However, he finds himself wondering why Rin does not get angry. He even thinks he sees Rin leaning into the touch just once or maybe twice.

* * *

''I remember,'' Rin suddenly says as they sit in their room during study hour. Sousuke has been scribbling some notes down in the silence, but he promptly looks at Rin, who sits on the edge of his chair, looking cheeky.

''Remember what?'' Sousuke asks, narrowing his eyes. He puts down his pen and rests his head in his palm, supporting it with his elbow on the desk. Rin grins somehow mischievously, a foreboding look appearing in his crimson eyes.

''Holding hands,'' he starts out, lifting his palms as he makes a whirling motion with his wrist. ''When we were younger, you always had a tendency to grab my hand whenever we had sleepovers. ''You said it was because I was your light,'' he continues – and Sousuke makes a creaking noise, not knowing what to say.

''I don't recall,'' he mutters, averting eye contact as he eyes the notes he has scribbled down instead. Rin grins again, tilting his chin in a nonchalant gesture – ''but oh, I do,'' he tuts.

He continues. ''I don't remember when it stopped. I think it was when some of the upperclassmen caught you doing it during practice. You're in reality a big softie, aren't you, Sousuke?'' He smiles again, but this time the smile is different – more genuine.

Sousuke shrugs and continues to look sternly down at his notes, trying to let the fluster along his cheeks diminish.

His body jolts when he suddenly feels a hand on his palm, closing in over it, although Sousuke's hand is bigger.

''I don't mind, though,'' Rin says – softly. He gives his hand a tight squeeze before leaning back again.

Sousuke looks back at him with wide surprised cyan eyes that, in Rin's view, looks as if belonging to an entranced, overjoyed puppy.

However, he feels his cheeks heat up when he realizes what he has just done, and returns to type on his computer, ignoring how Sousuke continues to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

''What?'' Rin groans, flustered. He purses his mouth and looks toward Sousuke again incredulously.

''Nothing,'' Sousuke says, but he bares his teeth in a genuine smile.

They sit in the silence for a while, finishing their homework.

''Thanks, Rin.''


	3. Something tender

Rin likes giving Sousuke, the unfaltering ace swimmer, many subtle compliments.

And Sousuke? He gets flustered, every single time.

* * *

The day is bright, and the sun is high on the sky. Sousuke sits with two of his classmates outside the academy on one of the benches. They discuss bits of their current homework due the next week – some smaller essays and what not. It has been a busy week, and lots of work has crowded up and been a spite in terms of their swimming practice.

He hears a familiar voice behind him, but does not get to react before he feels an arm crook around his shoulder, lying there as if it was meant to all along. ''Yo, Sour-guy,'' Rin's smooth voice fills his ears close to him, the nickname said with an foreign accent, and he has leaned down to greet him from behind, lounging on him. A shiver runs down his spine and his shoulders tense up, although Rin does not notice this. ''Rin,'' is all he says, craning his neck to the other side to get a view of the red-head as he glances sideways up at him.

''Oh, is that new?'' Rin bids in just as Sousuke is about to ask what he is up to, and he follows Rin's gaze that lingers on the bracelet Sousuke is wearing. It was something he got in the city when he was out for a stroll and a market was held close by. ''Yeah,'' he says, slightly confused. Rin makes an awed, light noise. ''It's neat,'' he says, just with a tint of something fond, followed by a light grin. A strange swirling ensues in Sousuke's chest, and he tries to say something, but only a confused noise comes out. Rin withdraws himself and pats his shoulder twice in an easy gesture, stalking off with a ''See ya'', looking over his shoulder to grant Sousuke a lopsided grin on the way.

''I heard Rin was like a walking trigger last year,'' one of Sousuke's friends say when Rin has departed, and the other nods. ''He seems friendly with you, though. Well, more friendly toward everyone in general, actually.''

This makes something inside Sousuke's stomach churn, and a strange bitterness simmers under his skin. He quickly shakes it off, though.

He shrugs. ''I wasn't here last year, but I know he's always been a good person.''

He feels dazed by the thought of Rin's smile instead. How he had leaned close to him, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

He takes a sharp inhale when he emerges from the surface of the water, exhaling noisily afterwards. The training program has been pushy lately, and despite being in a good condition, Sousuke feels the strain in his legs when he climbs up from the edge of the pool. He whisks his head up when he sees a hand extended toward him, and there Rin stands – beckoning him to grab his hand. Sousuke feels his heartbeat rise even more so when their palms press together, his own wet while Rin's is just soft and humid.

''You swum well today, Sousuke,'' Rin tells him and adds ''especially now that you swim wholeheartedly and with your full strength.'' The lightness in his voice takes Sousuke aback, and he stares somewhat dumbly at him for a while. ''Thanks, Rin,'' he mutters then, somehow timidly, rubbing the nape of his neck – something he usually does not do. He usually speaks with minimum body language, but with Rin around – his body does all these weird things. He does not recognize his limbs anymore, and voice either. He feels lighter though, and smiles more than the usual.

''Think you can beat me in another round?'' Sousuke gives Rin a light push with his elbow, arching a brow – directing the conversation elsewhere.

''You bet.''

* * *

''Oh, Sousuke. You look good today,'' Rin says when they meet just around the corner in the corridor – meeting halfway. He says it so easily without missing a beat, but only gives off that half-smirk half-scowl which lately has been his usual expression. Sousuke chuckles and his hand does that thing again – lifts itself and digs into his nape in reflex – a lighthearted gesture. ''You too,'' he says this time, but inwardly curses at the prickling ensuing along his cheeks. A warm domino effect.

''I was wondering if you'd like to go watch a movie?'' he asks shortly after before Rin moves on.

Rin looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods. ''Sure. I'm surprised you'd ask when our schedule is so tight,'' he grins, ''but I guess you've finished your homework already. Also – don't forget that there's training tonight too. You know the drill.'' Rin whirs his wrist and tongues the inside of his cheek. ''If you want to keep that spot of yours at the relays, you better watch out,'' he finishes playfully and strides past Sousuke with another of those drawled ''See ya, Sour.''

Sousuke follows him with his eyes, and even when he turns around the corner and disappears out of his sight, he continues to stand dumbly for a while – feeling warm and odd inside. To be honest, he has got too much homework piled up lately. There is not a chance they will get to watch a movie anytime soon, but then again. They have a deal.

* * *

Sousuke lies on his stomach on Rin's bed when the redhead barges in, looking fuzzy and tired.

''What's up?'' Sousuke coolly asks from the bunk, turning the pages in the magazine he is reading.

''Life,'' Rin groans and dumps his bag next to his desk, sighing loudly. He does not even blink twice when he sees that Sousuke lies on his bed, but strides toward it and turns around to make space there as he sits behind Sousuke. He straddles his legs over Sousuke's bum with his back against the wall, slouching there. ''I don't think I'll survive this semester,'' he grouses and runs a hand through his hair, keeping it to rest against his forehead in distress. Sousuke peeks over his shoulder at him in consider.

''You're worrying about what comes afterwards, right?'' he suggests, and Rin does not react to his words.

''Yeah, a bit.''

''You'll do fine,'' Sousuke says.

''Jeez, now I feel so much better,'' Rin laughs airily, leaning over to ruffle his hand through Sousuke's scruffy locks.

''You don't have anything to worry about,'' Rin continues – and it sounds a bit sad, but also encouraging. ''You're really a great swimmer. You got scouted, too. Then you're also intelligent and all,'' he sighs, first looking blank – but then it turns into an unctuous smirk and mischievous eyes as he gives Sousuke a more than cornering glance. ''You're almost too good to be true.''

Sousuke's heart skips a beat there, and Rin continues to look into his eyes – unwavering. This time, even his throat feels warm as well. Rin usually does not say things like this – it is mostly all about being teasing, sly and challenging. Genuine compliments are like a brick to Sousuke's face.

The thing that makes his heart knot up is the fact that it is Rin. Rin is telling him this. It is Rin.

''You're mocking me, aren't you?'' Sousuke murmurs, smiling slightly. ''Like with the handholding and all,'' he adds, huffing.

Rin tilts his head and gives him a begrudging glare. ''I thought we were over that discussion. I said it's fine. I'm not mocking you, hey,'' he grins, although a color of faint red dusts along his jaw.

Sousuke actually _pouts_, turning his head to read the magazine again.

''I just like that look you get when I compliment you,'' he hears behind him.

Something tenses in his stomach. Like a jolt.

He looks back at Rin again.

''Sometimes it's like you're too busy growing up, you know. You're so far ahead. We're still teenagers and all. There's always some time for us to relax and all. Let down that stoic face and loosen up some more.''

Rin leans closer, narrowing his eyes as he bares his teeth in a toothy grin, ''hey, hey – like that face there,'' he points towards him, and Sousuke perks up and looks away, gritting his teeth. Rin flops down beside him, squeezing down, which makes Sousuke clamber a little away to make space for him.

''I'll give you what you want,'' he says, and cyan eyes timidly flicker back to him.

''I'll show you _that something_. What it's like swimming with a team. Friends. I'll show you a sight you've never before,'' he finishes, and he sounds genuine and serious.

Sousuke feels warm all over.

''You've always been a romantic swimming maniac,'' he grins.

''Shut up.''

He receives a light kick to the shin.


	4. A note for you

Souske has been cheeky lately.

More than the usual – and more than what is considered healthy for his own good and welfare, according to Rin.

In the mornings, Sousuke will usually go for runs – Rin will too, but lately, Sousuke has been out of the door before Rin can even wake up. Then, when Rin does wake up, there is a yellow post-it note lying next to his pillow.

It started a few days ago on a dull Monday morning where Rin had rolled over and felt an edged surface scrape against his cheek. Monday mornings were not supposed to be like that. Not supposed to bring unpleasantness in such times of disarray, although they always did one way or another. However, it awoke the redhead, and he had grumpily inspected the tiny piece of paper closely.

'You look stunning with all that dried drool on your face.'

Sousuke kept waking up earlier than Rin in order to run in the mornings – but always left those endearing post-it notes with cheeky lines on next to Rin's pillow.

Rin tried to confront him about it, but the culprit merely glanced at him, as if deeming him unbelievable. ''Why would I do something like that?'' he would ask, completely unfazed with that trademark stoic face of his, and Rin would groan loudly.

However, they kept coming.

'You're a wild one, aren't you? You turned so much and rustled in your sleep; there must've been an earthquake.'

It left Rin flustered at times, as he would wake up and glance around the room and at his duvet - sometimes his mirror image to check if the words were true.

'Your snoring is unfathomably cute, but you better get it checked. Something might be stuck there.'

And…,

'You look a little sweaty there. **Wild dream**?'

Some of them left his cheeks fuming as well.

* * *

Today, it was a rather innocent one.

'That bed hair would even make Amy Winehouse jealous.'

''Why would you make fun of Amy? She's dead, you cold fuck,'' Rin throws a pillow at Sousuke when he returns from the run, the taller barely getting in before he stumbles back. At first, he does not react – but then that small and somewhat sly smile curls at the corner of his mouth, and he ever so quietly enters the room and undresses. Without answering Rin, of course.

Rin sighs for the hundredth time and gets up, changing his clothes. ''I'm going to steal those post-it notes of yours, just you wait,'' he scowls, albeit smiling all the while.

During one of the breaks, Sousuke walks in on Rin rummaging his drawers. Rin tenses up and looks around as if not believing the situation either, and then he squawks and turns from being flustered to seething. ''You would know why I'm doing this,'' he says, grumbling as he closes the lowest drawer, feeling a bit guilty about his doings. ''And- I wasn't looking for anything else than the post-it notes! I- Sorry- I guess'' he fumbles with his words, now looking troubled, yet still flustered.

Sousuke does not say anything at first, only but glaring at him with a lopsided, barely prominent smirk. ''You'll never find them,'' is all he says, chuckling lowly as if he has just plotted a dismal raid. He gathers his stuff and leaves the room, throwing a nonchalant glare over his shoulder at Rin.

**''Sousuke!''**

* * *

They still have their usual routines – swimming together, jogging, eating, watching movies – the usual.

However, things are changing between them just the slightest. Rin knows this well, and he is sure Sousuke does too. There was the handholding thing, which Sousuke still is a bit attached to, though not by much anymore. There are all the jokes shared between them, sappy pillow fights and other things – as well as loose debates about the girls on campus and what else that might be a common subject around the area.

They quarrel sometimes, too. It does not happen often – but old habits die hard, and their views on swimming have always been different. May always be different. They are still learning, after all.

Another thing are the post-it notes, as earlier mentioned.

In the beginning, they had been cheeky and somewhat teasing.

One day, they become a little less sly and more…. simple. Sometimes sweet.

Then, the compliments come, as some domestic cutesy specially dedicated to Rin.

It turns sugarcoated, but not in a decidedly bad way, if Rin has to be honest.

He wakes up this morning and, for some reason, feels a jitter in his stomach when he sees the yellow note right in front of his eyes - a little farther ahead on the bed. He raises his torso and almost excitedly reads the note, holding his breath all the while.

'You look peaceful when you're sleeping.'

However, this time there are two papers.

He reads the next.

'And… I think you're beautiful.' –

In addition, he swallows the light giggling trying to escape his lips as he seals his mouth shut and bites his lower lip, suppressing the urge to smile widely.

''Sousuke…, and you call me the romantic one,'' he sighs as he settles to lie down again, arm draped over his face as he hides his eyes in the bend of his arm, the other hand still holding on to the little piece of paper.


	5. Gush

Sousuke chuckles one of those deep laughs with his lips barely apart, eyes narrowed as he then smiles. He closes a hand over his mouth, trying to hide it. ''Stupid,'' Rin says and flickers Sousuke's forehead, ''don't make fun of me,'' he then adds and smiles back with a crooked smirk, albeit feeling embarrassed.

The taller rubs his forehead in reflex, still shooting Rin a smarmy grin. ''Sore loser,'' is all he says, and Rin scowls at him. They are playing a new game Sousuke recently got. One of those violent and flashy action games that he usually does not take interest in. He opted buying it in a sudden flash of interest - was what he had said when Rin asked him why he bought it. He did not tell that he bought it because he knows Rin loves games like that, but will not accept gifts.  
They are sitting on Rin's bottom bunk with their backs against the wall – thighs nearly touching.

''You normally don't even play games, sheez,'' Rin grumbles, settling to give Sousuke the laptop again as he leans against the wall and crosses his arms. ''I have a talent,'' Sousuke tuts and secretly likes the way it makes Rin's lamenting rowdier. ''Talent my ass,'' the redhead responds, phrasing a few English words that Sousuke does not get the hang of.

They play a few more rounds, and Sousuke wins – every single time. When it is Rin's turn again, he immediately dies during the first twenty seconds, although he has with threatening words and a mighty will stated not to do so. ''This is bullshit…,'' he furrows his brows and avoids looking toward Sousuke's direction, because he knows how the taller may be smiling all over – a contrast to his usually stoic expression. ''You're just bad,'' Sousuke plainly states in monotony, and that is when Rin turns his head to grant him a sour expression.

However, he does not expect them to be sitting this close. Sousuke's face turns toward Rin's direction as well as they now stare into each other's eyes, despite his longer torso giving him a height advantage. Sousuke is about to say something but settles not to, mouth slightly agape like before, although the smirk fades and he looks different now. Something in his eyes change, and the teasing glint from before diminishes. Rin's scowl fades as well, and he stops the comment in his mouth he had wanted to spew just seconds ago.

The tips of their noses are barely centimeters apart. They both sit like that for a while, as if the hands on the clock stop their ticking, everything turning quiet except for their breathing. The openness of Sousuke's face reminds Rin of the notes he had kept sticking around, although it stopped just recently when Rin had practically threatened him to stop the sugarcoating (despite not minding the small phrases – but it wasembarrassing).

It reminds him of the notes that said 'Your eyes are of a naturally gorgeous color – like alluring and unique gems' as if Sousuke thought he was some cheesy Casanova with a touch of a poetic gift in creativity.

Rin realizes how annoying he thinks Sousuke is, but also how attracted he is to him too. They do not have many things in common, but in some way, they kind of do. He recognizes some parts of himself in Sousuke, and he knows Sousuke inside out. That is what he thinks, at least, but lately – or since they reunited, he is not so very sure anymore. Some parts of Sousuke are folded and foreign to him; despite some stubborn features of him continuously remain prominent. Sometimes it is unbearable to share the same air as him – but just as much as he can be a nuisance, he can be as important as oxygen. Necessary and always there.

Sure, Sousuke pisses him off every once in a while due the both of them being so competitive, but they also share a lot of great moments with laughs and them just being who they used to be – before puberty and problems came crashing down.

Something about Sousuke has always just been off. However, not necessarily in a bad way. He usually looks arrogant and aloof, but can be nice and approachable when first you get underneath the stern-faced attitude. He knows how to behave, but tends to look like a bully prowling from afar. He can be charismatic and polite if he feels like it and is caring in his own – and, to Rin, stupid way, and has this sly charm to him. He usually holds up a barrier concerning his feelings, his face expressions and body language – but with Rin, he is open and welcoming, mostly.

The expression on Sousuke's face is like a brick to Rin's gut. The barrier is down, and something meddles in there in those cyan eyes.

''You really piss me off,'' Rin says in a low murmur, gaze flickering to Sousuke's lips, where a pink tongue straddles the back of the teeth, considering.

''Yeah?'' is the response, questioning.

Challenging.

''Your face is stupid,'' Rin says, instead of telling him how much he wants to lean in and give him everything.

''I thought you liked giving me compliments.''

A grunt. ''I do.''

Chuckling. ''You have a strange way of handling it, then.''

''You're strange.''

''I guess, but that makes you even stranger.''

Rin swallows, and Sousuke follows the movement of his adam's apple heaving up and down with his eyes.

''I guess we're both pretty strange then,'' Rin then says, and he wets his chapped lips, noticing the way Sousuke eyes that movement closely too.

Sousuke blinks his eyes owlishly once or twice, eyes looking unfocused for a while. The onyx expands, pupils dilating as the cyan is swallowed. His answer is late – a ''Sorry - didn't catch that,'' he says, voice nearly caught in his throat.

The rumble of his voice makes Rin straighten his back, the fine hair on his arms standing on end. Something in the tension makes warmth pool in his gut, and his breath does a slight stutter, coming out heavier than meant to.

When Sousuke leans down, Rin expects a press on his lips – but finds something soft brushing against his jawline instead, running there in a slow, sensual caress. He hunches a bit in his shoulders when Sousuke reaches further up, lips hovering just at the shell of his ear, mouthing the words in a low whisper - a 'you're such a tease,' – each word sending a puff of warm air streaking against his skin there.

Rin does not say anything to this, holding his breath when Sousuke follows his jawline again. This time, he glides his lips further down his throat – on purpose breathing heavier than before to send each gush fanning over the skin there.

Sousuke inches closer then and Rin allows him, craning in his neck to bare his throat almost automatically as Sousuke mouths the contour of his adams apple slowly, letting blunt teeth drag there on a small patch of skin. The motion makes him feel feeble for a moment, breath coming out in frantic puffs along with a vulnerable, sudden moan – small, but still there.

''- And then you have to take the beetle right underneath the 'ribs', you know-'' the door barges open, and in Momotarou strides, gaze locked on Nitori behind him though. The teenagers on the bunk bed jolt by the interruption. Sousuke withdraws himself in less than seconds and looks aloof as per the usual, as if turning on a switch - mastering the pull of the nerves in his face purposefully. However, his eyes are still swallowed in dark, enticing and predatory, gaze subtly gliding down Rin's body in an escalator look.

Rin still has to gather himself, cheeks fuming as he licks his lips again in a nervous gesture, one of his hand scratching the nape of his neck in timidity. Frankly, he looks out of it, but Momotarou catches none of that and settles down on the bed too with a jump so that the mattress creaks. Nitori looks a tad worred, asking the redhead with a ''Rin, are you okay?''.

''Yes!'' Rin responds quickly, amending it with a ''yes- yeah, I mean yeah.''

''I'm fine.''


	6. Rin the shoujo heroine

We all know that Rin needs his own shoujo show.

* * *

They do not talk about what happened back then. It hangs in the air in even the strangest situations – the both of them distancing themselves from each other just the slightest. It is a bit awkward, and Sousuke contributes with sarcastic comments occasionally, while Rin snips them off with other crude and natural responses, and then the silence comes where they just stand and look at each other. For most of the part, Rin is the one whose cheeks gain a faint color of red, but sometimes Sousuke has his moments as well where his fluster is prominent, although he hides with the brute attitude and all.

However, Sousuke has tried to confront Rin with it somehow playfully. He thinks of it as something stupid, seeing as they have held hands, given one another cheesy compliments and things alike. He does not see any problem in it, despite the fact that he is… shy? Maybe a bit held aback in surprise by the churning blossom of warmth in his chest recently. When he thinks of Rin, his head feels lighter, he cannot help but to smile sometimes, reminded of Rin's nature, the stupid things he has done, and all the great events he has held as well. He cannot find the courage to talk to Rin about it, but cannot leave it be either.

Sometimes they forget it, and they are playful together with snide remarks, until their eyes lock in a returned stare and one of them remembers the atmosphere from the incident, which, as mentioned, still lingers in the air somewhere.

In class, they still work in pairs when able to. Sometimes, Sousuke catches Rin sending lingering looks his way. When caught, the redhead blatantly looks away, and Sousuke can always see how the tips of his ears are of a red color.

During swimming, the situation is only but worsened. Rin looks anywhere but at Sousuke, voicing the usual advice to the crowd, cheering them on with his encouraging but playful scowl as he walks among them. When he makes it to Sousuke, his lower lip quivers and his eyes subtly flicker around for some sort of escape, although he usually bites it in him and punches Sousuke's shoulder playfully while chuckling an octave louder than the usual. In some special cases, Sousuke forgets such normalcy as shame. He does not hide the fact that he ogles Rin occasionally, likes the way Rin tenses up all over and another streak of obvious red extends on his cheeks and even down his throat too.

Sousuke really likes it when Rin blushes, which he, in honesty, has done a lot lately. Because when Rin blushes, it is dynamic and persistent, letting the world know it is there – which pretty much sums up Rin's character in some cases. His cheeks become nearly as red as his hair, and he has a tendency to bite his lower lip or making it quiver, looking affronted and shy at the same time.

Then again, Sousuke has the capability to become flustered or taken back just as much. Rin's might to give him compliments a while ago is a living example, as well as the handholding thing he does his best to grow out of.

* * *

However silly it may sound, Sousuke has been luring around for some advice to solve the current problem. For the most of his life he has been intensely goal-oriented, which now makes it obvious to him how relationships have never been his primary focus – or is his best subject. Honestly.

He feels too timid or awkward to ask any of his friends – not that he is incredibly social either, anyhow. He considers contacting Nitori, but decides against it. Moreover, Momotarou is definitely a no go from first thought.

He does what he really thinks he should not be doing. The thing that is, by all means, his last resolve.

He seeks advice on the internet - and even in the library in the academy as well.

Along the way, he subtly slides into the romance section, looking around mutely – making sure that he is not seen. He originally looks for some advice books, but stumbles upon something called manga, which is practically unavoidable given the culture, as well as the streaming anime series on TV that Sousuke used to watch when he was too lazy to change channel.

He flips through one of the books, grimacing at some of the texts. However, some smaller phrases catches him and their faces too. It reminds him abnormally much of Rin in some strange way. It is as if a completely new world has opened up to him, and he is taken aback by the resemblance of Rin's behavior. He looks in other sections there too. There are so many different characters, apparently. Yandere, dandere, dojikko, etc… ''Holy shit,'' he whispers to himself, wide-eyed and star-struck.

In addition, a few of them catches his interest.

* * *

A week passes with the unspoken incident hidden on the lowest shelf, where the chatting between them is somehow on minimum, although they manage to clench in the other normalcy. By Thursday, most of it is half-heartedly forgotten, and they fumble around like they used to, with a little more hand-holding and some more thighs touching when they sit next to each other.

Nevertheless, Sousuke perks up in the halls as they walk together there, snapping his fingers in an unusually cheerful matter. ''I got it!'' he says, looking as if the clouds have parted ways and the sky is ever blue and clear – ''You're a-'' he leans in on Rin and smirks unctuously – ''tsundere.''

Rin stops in his tracks completely, heels digging into the linoleum floor. Sousuke blinks owlishly and stops too, looking back at the redhead. ''What the fuck, Sousuke,'' he scowls, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up. If it were not for the spreading warmth in his cheeks, he would look affronted. ''I'm not—'' he yaps, stopping amidst it, pursing his mouth. ''I'm not a tsundere!''

Sousuke lifts his brows, looking impressed. ''So you know what it is?''

This only makes Rin's face look even redder, and by now he is spluttering, eyes flickering around as he contributes with a few 'uh' and 'um's. ''**No**! I-'' he murmurs, grimacing. ''I don't!'' he rowdily shouts, catching the interest of some of the other students walking among them. He looks around wildly and then back at Sousuke, swallowing.

Sousuke laughs all the way back to their dorm.

* * *

Rin is grumpy for the most of the evening – refusing to look Sousuke in the eye throughout dinner. Sousuke, however, is only but amused. Heloves the reactions he can drag out of Rin in all possible ways. The bystanders know nothing of the commotion, but comments on Rin's crankiness when he leaves the table and heads back to the dorm earlier than the usual.

When Sousuke comes back, Rin is lying in his own bed, reading a book while his ears are plugged with earbuds. Even from the distance, Sousuke can hear the rough tunes bellowing from the earphones. Sousuke trots over, stands in front of the bed, and braces his arms against the upper part of the bed, ducking a bit in his head to gaze down at Rin there. When Rin ignores him and turns over, Sousuke only but grins to himself somewhat cheekily.

The bed dips when he slips in and next to Rin, leaning over him slowly, interrupting his reading – or trying to. ''What're you reading?'' he asks, innocently.

Rin's stare might burn holes in the book as he continues to glare ahead, lying on his side as Sousuke nearly spoons him. ''S' good?'' Sousuke continues, leaning closer, smiling all over his face. Rin grumbles at this, eyes quickly flickering from the book to Sousuke's face and back again. ''Shut up,'' he mutters, lips drawn in a scowl. Sousuke thinks he might sprain his cheeks my smiling so much – compared to the average amount of smiling he does – which is four times a day to keep a somewhat healthy schedule. When he leans closer, Rin sighs exaggeratedly, groaning a ''you're annoying.''

''Is it about me?'' Sousuke continues, lifting his brows, leaning over him. At this, Rin groans loudly and draws the book away, lowering it. ''No- I- that's stupid. What makes you think I'd read about you?''

Sousuke grants him a lopsided smirk, followed by a shrugging motion. ''Dunno. I'm just that great, aren't I?''

Playful.

A smile twitches at the corner of Rin's mouth – just briefly, but it is still there. Sousuke knows he has won by then.

He hums when he settles to lie next to Rin completely, snaking his arms around Rin's waist to drag him closer as he straddles him, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder lovingly. Rin trashes against him, spewing a few threats and 'Sousuke, you're heavy 'and 'get the fuck off', but Sousuke just holds him closer.

''Tell me to stop where you really mean it, and I'll leave,'' he murmurs against Rin's nape in honesty. Rin actually stops moving, tensing in his grip. They lie like that for a while, listening to each other's breathing patterns. Then, the muscles in Rin's back mellow out and he sinks back into the touch, and Sousuke does not need to see his face to know how flustered he must be.

Sousuke leans in and brushes his lips against the skin and soft tufts of magenta hair there, inhaling the scent of a lightness. ''Can I use your shampoo tomorrow,'' he murmurs there, and he can hear how Rin chuckles. ''You're awful,'' he says, and Sousuke does not disagree, smiling.

The taller is surprised when he feels his hand being picked at as Rin snakes his hand up on it from where it rests around his waist, running his hand down his arm to entwine their fingers shyly. He looks over his shoulder just so that their eyes meet briefly, and they both smile now.

Then Souuske grins, and Rin does not know why, but Sousuke cannot stop chuckling somewhat gently, like he knows something Rin does not.

''It's nothing,'' Sousuke says, and Rin is not convinced.

To be honest, Sousuke had no idea that picking a trick from a shoujo manga would work on Rin, but he internally fist-pumps at his victory.


	7. Upside down

Sousuke is officially crowned as the biggest doofus to ever goof.

* * *

There has been lots of handholding lately. Sousuke might not seem like it, but he is totally a cuddler, Rin thinks and makes sure to declare his thoughts about it aloud to the raven-haired 'brute'. Sousuke denies it every time, excusing it by saying that he still has that old hand grabbing habit of his.

However, during dinner, Sousuke will sit himself next to Rin instead of sitting in front of him on the other side. He will entwine their fingers underneath the table just when the others are inattentive, smiling the first couple of times when Rin nearly smash his knees up the table in surprise.

That as well becomes a habit. Holding hands underneath the tables at all possible times. Sometimes their hands are not even entwined, but they will caress one another – keep in contact. Sousuke likes tracing patterns in Rin's palm, while Rin likes pinching Sousuke's fingertips and the skin between each finger gently, as if outlining his hands.

Sometimes their hands will find one another during study hour as they sit behind each of their tables, scribbling down notes. Holding them together in the gap between their desks, sparing each other small grins once in a while. At first Rin becomes flustered, but Sousuke does as well. They become more familiar with it, doing it subconsciously. Occasionally, the other team members notice the habit of theirs, often pointing it out. Depending on who the person is, the outcome of their reactions to being found out varies.

Despite everything, they have never had their first kiss yet. They have had many opportunities, but they never go further than holding hands or the occasional cuddling.

* * *

Sousuke lies in his bed, ears plugged with earphones when Rin comes in. He bobs his head to the beat gently, straddling his tongue along his teeth behind closed lips as he concentrates on some math homework they have due tomorrow. He perks up when someone pinches him in the side, distracted from studying as he looks to the side and sees a toothy grin granted just to him. Rin leans over the railing to peek at the other, tilting his head. ''What's up, Sour-guy?'' he asks, eyes flickering to the math homework. Sousuke takes his earphones out and gives the papers a grim look as he sighs. ''Math,'' he says, and that might just be enough to describe his current mood.

''Glad I'm done with it,'' Rin lifts his brows and looks smug as he jumps down again and turns around, flipping the laptop screen up. Sousuke scowls and crawls closer to the railing, turning around to lie on his back as he grabs the railing on the side and on the headboard of the bed, dragging himself half on the edge in the hole between. There is only a half-meter silver railing on the beds middle, two holes in each foot-end. At last, he hangs with his head upside down on the side of the bed, mourning loudly until Rin turns around. ''Entertain me,'' he mutters, smiling by the incredulous expression on Rin's face.

''While everyone thinks you're that bad, indestructible guy -'' Rin smiles, ''you're in reality a fucking goofball,'' he laughs. Sousuke sticks his tongue out at him and the redhead makes a snipping motion with his fingers, moving closer. ''No, stop-'' Sousuke howls when Rin manages to pinch his tongue. ''To bad you're slow on land,'' Rin grins mischievously. They are on the same eyelevel now, despite Sousuke hanging upside down, his breath heavier due the strain from the blood rushing to his head.

He says something Rin does not catch the drift of, since his talk is slowed and awkward due not being able to use his tongue. In the process, he makes a pained expression suddenly and his jaw goes slack when he accidentally bites his tongue, making an awry noise. ''Oh shit,'' Rin bites back a laugh, but winces by the thought of how painful it must be. He lets go of his tongue and grasps his cheeks instead somehow awkwardly, given their stances.

He leans forward and says ''open up,'' which Sousuke does, sticking his tongue out again, still lamenting. Rin hooks a finger around the softness of Sousuke's chin on the inside, opening his mouth wide to check if there is any damage. ''No blood, you crybaby,'' he tsks fondly, cocking a brow. In response, Sousuke swipes his tongue along Rin's finger and he withdraws his hand with an affronted ''ew, fuck,'' which makes the culprit grin loudly in return, dimples shaping on his cheeks. ''Deserved it,'' he says.

At this, Rin giggles, like some schoolchild interacting with ones crush. ''Moron,'' he subsequently scowls, but there is no menace in it. He cups Sousuke's cheeks again, and Sousuke is still smiling. It looks strange now, because he shows one of those full, tooth-baring smiles where dimples shape upon his cheeks and he gains a boyish feature. They both stop all sort of laughing as their eyes lock in a gaze. The joke Rin had wanted to say just a few seconds ago dies in his throat, and he looks dumbfounded for a moment. Sousuke does not move, but only stares back, brows lifted. His throat is bared and his adams apple bobs prominently there when he swallows.

Rin brushes his thumb closer to Sousuke's mouth barely, and then caresses his upper lip – tracing the shape softly. His temples are thrumming in his ears when he leans in, sees how Sousuke closes his eyes slowly - devoting his trust.

It is soft at first. Barely a kiss, but a small peck. His lips hover just in front of Sousuke's, and he can feel his breath tickle his lips. ''One-'' Sousuke's breath hitches – ''One more.'' The second is longer but also far stranger, since their lips are arranged oddly due Sousuke's position. It is somehow awkward, but enticing as well. Sousuke smiles into the kiss, hearts doing summersaults in his chest when Rin draws back shortly only to close the distance again.

This time, Rin nearly jolts when something wet traces his upper lip briefly, opening his mouth to gasp in surprise by the surge of warmth pooling in his stomach. Despite the clumsiness, Sousuke slides his tongue in and traces the tip along the roof of Rin's mouth, straddling the back of his teeth experimentally. He presses his feet against the wall to inch closer and further away from the bed. Rin shudders and allows him, one of his hands grasping his nape on the back, massaging gently, humming pleasantly into the kiss.

When they draw apart, he licks his lower lip, cheeks prickling. Sousuke looks dazedly up at him, a grin big enough to strain appearing on his face.

Then, his eyes widen and panic arise amidst the cyan as he inhales sharply, hands fumbling and grasping the duvet of the bed, ''Rin- I'm- slippi-fuu**uck**'' he makes a strangled, comical sound. It is first when Sousuke inches dangerously down from the side, legs trashing as he tries to draw himself back, that Rin realizes what is happening. ''Shit, shit, shit,'' the taller rambles and Rin screams, catching him by the shoulders to push him upwards. Sousuke makes a pained expression and he has already slid half off the bed so that now the small of his back perches on the edge. His face is turning red as he draws in heaps of air, gritting his teeth when he finally gets a proper hold of the railing with his hands. It takes a lot of yelling, cursing and puffing before he gets up. Rin is laughing obnoxiously loud by then, nearly shedding tears, and Sousuke is rubbing his forehead. They are both red-faced for two different reasons.

When the laughter has died down, and they are back in the silence, Sousuke leans forward and in on Rin, this time at on front, standing on all four. He grants him a fond kiss.

''We're good?'' he asks, amusement apparent in his eyes.

''Yeah, '' Rin sighs, huffing. ''We're good.''

Silence.

''Bae caught me slippin'.''

''Shut up. You're not even using it right.''


End file.
